‘Ladina’ is a new and distinct variety of apple tree selected from seedlings produced as the result of a controlled cross made in 1999 at Wädenswil, Switzerland, of ‘Topaz’ (female parent, not patented) and ‘Fuji’ (male parent, not patented). The new variety was selected for further evaluation due to its resistance to scab (Vf) and its low susceptibility to powdery mildew and fire blight. The selection was asexually propagated by grafting in 2004 at Wädenswil, and was subsequently observed over successive asexually propagated generations. The tree and its fruit have been found to remain true to type and to retain the desirable characteristics for which the variety was selected.